


The Roman Way

by CanadianmultishipperFangirl



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Jupiter (Percy Jackson), Canon Gay Relationship, F/M, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant - The Trials of Apollo, Past Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Post-The Burning Maze (Trials of Apollo), The Burning Maze (Trials of Apollo) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianmultishipperFangirl/pseuds/CanadianmultishipperFangirl
Relationships: Apollo & Percy Jackson, Apollo & Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Apollo & Tyson (Percy Jackson), Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Paul Blofis & Percy Jackson, Paul Blofis/Sally Jackson, Percy Jackson & Grover Underwood, Percy Jackson & Sally Jackson, Percy Jackson & Tyson, Percy Jackson/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Kudos: 5





	The Roman Way

**Grover’s point of view**

I’m worried about Percy, we all are. He hasn’t been the same since the war ended and Annabeth died. Annabeth’s death had hit us all hard. To some she was a best friend, to others she was an older sister, but her death might have just hurt Percy more than anyone. Percy and I had known each other since he was twelve, I knew him better than anyone. I could see through the façade of strength that he wore to keep the illusion that he was fine. 

I knew that being here wasn’t helping him deal with his grief. If anything it made it harder for him to recover since everything here would remind him of Annabeth. I felt that maybe he should leave for his own sake. I would miss him of course, but it would probably be easier for him to recover away from here. Chiron told me that he planned to talk to Percy. He said that he would suggest to Percy that he should take a break. he could also tell that Percy needed it. 

I knew when Chiron planned to speak to Percy, and I couldn’t help but wonder if Percy would agree to leave, or if he would be his usual stubborn self, and want to stay for us. As those thoughts went through my head, a very freaked out son of Apollo came running toward me. His eyes were wide, and I knew that he couldn’t be bringing good news. When he finally managed to speak clearly through his own shock, I was just as shocked as he was. 

The son of Apollo had told me that when Chiron went to speak to Percy, Percy hadn’t opened the door to his cabin or even spoke when Chiron knocked on the door. Finally, after knocking a couple of times Chiron opened the door only to find Percy sprawled on the floor with a large wound in his chest. Percy had attempted to commit suicide. Chiron had ducked through the doorway and started to heal him, but he got a passing camper to take him to the infirmary where the Apollo kids would try to finish healing him. That’s where I found him, lying in a bed unconscious. 

I sat down beside his bed and waited for him to regain consciousness. As time passed more of our friends came wandering into the room, all of them quite concerned about Percy. Jason and Piper came in for a while, so did Rachel, and Nico. When Percy finally opened his eyes he noticed me and greeted me with a half-hearted, “Hey G-Man.”

We talked for a bit before I said what I had been planning on saying since before he woke up. I said, “Perce I’m worried about you, we all are. I know you miss Annabeth, so do I, but she wouldn’t have wanted you to be like this.” 

He didn’t respond, it might have been because he knew I was right but refused to admit it. technically Annabeth wasn’t the only Person that Percy had lost in the war. Leo was missing, we all thought he was dead except Nico insisted that he wasn’t. the entire time that Percy was in the infirmary the Apollo kids watched Percy they made sure he didn’t leave too soon and that he didn’t try to harm himself again. 

It was several days before Percy was allowed to leave the infirmary, during that time Chiron spoke to Percy. He suggested that he should leave and stay with his mom for a little while since being away from here might help him recover. It seems that the gods had other plans for Percy though since the next day they summoned him to Olympus. 

We all wondered what they wanted him for, I knew that Poseidon would be concerned about him, but why summon him to Olympus? What were the gods Planning? We wouldn’t know until he got back. Argus drove him to Olympus to see the gods. 

When he got back I wasn’t exactly surprised by one of the things they had done, as for the second one it wasn’t really that bad of an idea. One thing that was weird was that Percy told me afterward that Apollo wasn’t at the meeting. That was odd, he would usually be at council meetings even if he wasn’t paying attention to what was being discussed. 

Whatever the reason we would probably find out sooner or later, it seems we always do. I might not find out for a while though since I would soon be leaving camp to continue carrying out my duties as Lord of the Wild. Sometimes I almost don’t want to go since I know how worried Juniper gets when I leave, but I know I have to whether I want to or not.


End file.
